Secrets from the Shadows
by MagicalGeek
Summary: What if Rachel T. McKenzie, Number 362 has a secret. She and her family are Naruto Uzumaki's direct descendant. Follow as she struggle as an ANBU Operative and a KND Operative.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue - KND meets ANBU Section 0

* * *

 **This is inspired by** **Kunoichi-KND's art**

* * *

 **What if** ** **Rachel T. McKenzie** , Number 362 has a secret.**

 **She and her family are Naruto Uzumaki's direct ancestor.**

* * *

 **"A lie is a lie. Just because they write it down and call it history doesn't make it the truth. We live in a world where seeing is not believing, where only a few know what really happened. We live in a world where everything you know is wrong." - Captain Alex Mason - Call of Duty Black Ops this what ANBU's all about.**

* * *

ANBU Section 0

Formed: (Classified)

Commanding Officer: (Classified)

Personnel: (Classified)

* * *

 **We are the guardians from the shadows. - Alexander McKenzie ANBU Operative Fox.**

 **This is my life. -** ** **Rachel T. McKenzie**** **ANBU Operative Kit.**

* * *

 **The KND was though as the oldest organization but they were wrong...**

* * *

 **A 5 Years ago...**

It's a quiet night in Virginia, United States. In a simple house there is a family of five.

One moment, the family of five: one man, one woman who was obviously his wife, two sons and a daughter all teens were sitting down to eat, the next moment their dinner table was surrounded by eight cloaked, white-masked teens and kids. The animal masks stared down at the terrified family, which froze for a split-second and that was the time they needed.

Handcuffs and gags were used to restrain the family of five. While moving they show that underneath the cloak they are wearing body armor, gloves, elbow and forearm guards, knee and shin guards, various holsters and sheaths containing a weapon. In less than ten seconds, each member of the family was restrained by the masked teens and kids.

One of the teen's eyes were bulging as he tried to say something behind his gag. The team remained silent as a fox masked blonde haired boy operative strode to the male teenager, his arms folded as he stared down at the teen.

"William Jaworski? We are ANBU." The fox masked blonde haired boy operative introduced himself. William looked even more terrified, he knew the rumors of ANBU: kids, teens and adults who doesn't take sides either the KND or the Adults aka. Father. He tried to say something else, his muffled voice indecipherable behind the gag.

"In a moment, I will remove your gag. You will not move. You will sit there and answer my questions. If you lie, or refuse to answer, my friend here will enter your mind and take the information by force. Do you understand?" The fox masked blonde haired boy operative threaten as behind him a brown haired boy operative with a crow mask shows a helmet with wires sparking at random. William was breathing very heavily, but he nodded frantically.

After a few minutes had passed, William's breathing had calmed and The fox masked operative carefully removed the gag in William's mouth. Almost immediately, the teen sucked in a huge gulp of air. He looked up and opened his mouth to speak only to see the operative's raise his hand almost instantly.

"Don't talk," The operative ordered. "Don't say a word. Only speak when you're asked a question."

William's mouth snapped shut and he nodded fearfully. He exchanged a quick look with his family, who gazed back at him with panicked, teary eyes and looked back at the operative nodding determinedly.

"Two weeks ago, there was an attack at a school," The operative stated. "a man came into the gym and detonated several canisters of Chickenpox on his person during a basket ball game. Do you know of the incident I'm talking about?"

William nodded slowly, then licked his lips and replied in a hoarse voice. "Yes." At this the fox operative continued. "The Chickenpox is not natural but manmade, and our intelligence sources led us to here. Our tests show that the canisters were covered with your finger prints. Do you understand?"

William swallowed. "Yes." he answered weakly. "Explain." The fox operative just asked. William took a deep breath and explained. "I was in debt when I tried to apply for a part time job or an internship I got rejected. When I got home, somebody had left a message. They were interested in my expertise on chemistry and biology were willing to pay me." At this the operative grew alert. "Who?" The operative asked crisply.

"I don't know." William replied, and then his face became desperate and the operative rose from his seat. "I don't! All I was told that it was an anonymous!"

"You didn't think that was suspicious?" The fox operative asked skeptically at this. "I was desperate!" William shot back, his voice rising then he clenched his teeth. "I have debts to..." There he hesitated to answer, "..to some very unpleasant and questionable people. This guy paid good money for a couple of canisters of the mysterious mixtures he sent them and the instructions!"

"I was there when they detonated." A girl cat masked operative replied a tad sharply. "Trust me, that was everything but mysterious." At this William paled in panic. "Where's your chemistry set?" The fox operative asked.

"Upstairs in my room," William answered quietly. "Please. I'll show it to you. You can take it. Just leave my family out of this. I'm not a terrorist, or an enemy!"

The fox operative nodded at the cat masked operative and she removed the handcuffs from William. The teen gingerly rubbed his wrists as the operative stood up. "Take me to your chemistry set."

It was much smaller than the operatives had expected. Rather than fill up an entire room, or even half, it was compact enough to fit on a desk and with a rectangular base, it was the size of a 7x5 cardboard box.

"Bag and tag the evidence," The fox operative said to his team than look at William. "William show us the chemicals he sent." The operative said in a monotone voice as his team took pictures of the set.

When William show the box full of chemicals and a few broken chicken eggs the operatives place it in a special box and bag as they tag the evidence. After a minute the operatives without anybody knowing who they are after releasing the family in the process.

* * *

 **A 5 years later... (Summer time...)**

It was a lazy day for the entire KND. They sat around with nothing to do and this was the fifth week that nothing was happening. Rachel T. McKenzie, aka. Number 362 is at home relaxing, after Chad Dickson, aka. Number 274 ordered her to relax since there's noting to do around the moonbase.

Unknown to anyone this summer, Rachel's cousin Alexander McKenzie is coming for a visit, while her parents are out on a honeymoon and Harvey is staying with some friends. So to anyone who didn't know Rachel's home alone, and this is what Fanny Fulbright aka. Number 86 is going to find out wrong.

The McKenzie family is a rich family but they live in a modest modern two story house in Virginia, United States. They are a family of four so when Fanny knock on the door she would think that her Rachel's mom or dad would answer so when a blonde-haired and brown eyed teenager wearing a black shirt, brown cargo pants, combat boots and a windbreaker with the same style as Rachel's hoodie open the door she though she was in the wrong house.

"Yes?" The teenager asked with an eyebrow raised. Fanny seeing a bulge in the Jacket thinks it's a weapon so she just asked a simple question while pressing the distress button. "Is Rachel in?" Fanny asked hopping for the best. "Rachel?" The teenager asked with an eyebrow raised then turn into the house. "RACHEL! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!" He shouted. "TELL HER TO WAIT I'M IN THE BATHROOM!" Was the response.

"Come in." The teenager shrugged showing the bulge is just a phone case. "Want a lemonade?" He asked Fanny who took a seat on the couch. "Sure." Fanny replied as the teenager enter the kitchen.

Then the sound of a toilet flush was heard then a door opening and closing. Then Rachel came down the stairs. "Fanny why are you here?" Rachel blinked at her friend who is sitting at the couch. "Well I came to visit it's a lazy day and nothing to do." Fanny replied to her just as The teenager return with two glass of lemonade. "Here you go, and this one's your Rachel." The teenager said before entering the kitchen again.

"Who is that?" Fanny asked in a harsh whisper as Rachel sat beside her. "My cousin, Alexander McKenzie, he's visiting for the summer." Rachel replied as she drank some of the lemonade. "Just like how he use to make." She grinned at the taste. Fanny being curious drink the lemonade and tasted the best lemonade ever.

"He made this?" Fanny asked Rachel in shock who nodded as she drank some more. "My cousin is like that, he's easygoing, laid back and good with kids." Rachel chuckled a Hardcore ANBU Captain playing with kids is an amusing sight indeed. "He like kids?" Fanny asked in shock. Rachel just nodded. "Yeah he volunteers at the local daycare in his town." Rachel chuckled.

Fanny chuckled nervously as Rachel notice it. "Fanny what did you do?" Rachel asked in a stern tone. Just as she asked a voice in her head shouted. **"KIT GET DOWN!"** Then her windows were blown in as Sector V barge in the house they secured the living room and found Numbers 86 and 362, the first looking nervous the latter looking angry as she stood up. Looking around her living room she found Numbers, 1, 2, 3 and 5.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Rachel shouted in anger, Sector V and Number 86 could practically hear her blood boiled. "Number 362... What are you doing here." Nigel Uno, aka. Number 1 asked nervously, Rachel, aka. Number 362 is the best hand to hand combat and spy in the KND second to Chad Dickson, aka. Number 247.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE UNO!" Rachel shouted until she notice that Wallabee Beetles, aka. Number 4 is missing. "Where's Number four?" Rachel asked Nigel who point at the kitchen. "Securing the Kitchen, why?" Nigel asked Rachel making her paled. When she open her mouth Number 4 was thrown through the door weapons missing.

"ALRIGHT WHOSE THE BLOODY IDIOT THAT ATTACK MY FAMILY!" Alex shouted as he exit the kitchen armed with Number 4's G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. making Sector V aimed their weapons at Alex. "STAND DOWN NOW!" Rachel shouted at them as they looked at Rachel in confusion. "But he's a teenager." Nigel pointed out. "AND HE'S MY COUSIN!" Rachel pulled him closer by the turtle-neck sweater's collar. "If your done, this is yours." Alex said throwing the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. at Number 4. "If you need my Rach, I'll be at the hardware store." Alex replied walking to the door while taking a utility belt hanging on a hat rack.

"Your cousin?" Sector V asked Rachel. "Yeah, he's visiting for the summer. Apparently his friends are all out of the country with their families." Rachel explained before looking around. "And if don't mind clean up this mess!" Rachel shouted.

* * *

 **Later at night...**

Alex fixed the windows and door so quick you never saw the difference. Rachel and Alex are eating dinner after fixing the house. After finishing their dinner Alex start talking. "So I had this great idea." Alex began talking in code. **'Mission: Priority 1.'** "'And I was thinking about having a little fun around here." Alex added then took a drink. **'Mission Time – Possibly 1 Hour.'** "And since I'm paying." Alex said to Rachel who nodded. **'A Possible S-Rank Threat Level: Low.'** "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?" Alex finished his talk to Rachel the unsaid question: **'Are you in?'** A few moments of silence fell on the table as Rachel pretended to think. "Sure." Rachel grinned as Alex smirked.

Mission excepted Team Alpha ready for action.

Later on the roof a few ANBU operatives, Cat, Tiger, Ferret and Raven waited for their teammate and leader to appear.

"Ugh! Where are they?" Ferret a new operative asked in annoyance as he pace on the roof. "Well can you stop pacing, they'll be here." Cat replied leaning on the chimney. "Yeah so suck it up Ferret." Tiger joked as he played with his kunai. "There here." Raven suddenly said as he look behind Ferret.

"They're behind me isn't it?" Ferret asked the rest who nodded in response. Then a gloved hand slapped his head as two fox masked blonde haired operatives walks to them. "Fox, Kit." Cat greeted the duo.

"Everybody ready?" Fox asked the team who all nodded in response. "Lets go." Fox ordered as they all did a half ram sign and disappear. Unknown to them across Rachel's house, there lies a tall pine tree. A homemade binocular was watching the entire thing. Lowering it Number 1 frowned at the scene.

* * *

Team Alpha are jumping in top speed across the neighborhood as they head towards their target. Meanwhile back at Rachel's house Sector V manage to sneak in as they cautiously search each corner.

Number 1 found a door with Rachel's room written on it, carefully opening the door he found the room empty, the guest room is empty the hole house is empty. "Where is Number 362?" Number 1 wondered as they regroup in the Kitchen. Abigail Lincoln, aka. Number 5 spot a note on the fridge. "Number 5 knows where they went." Number 5 said showing Number 1 the note. "Went to the movies be back soon, Rachel and Alex McKenzie." Number 1 reads then sighed. "Well lets go home then." Number 1 as everyone agrees.

Back with Team Alpha as they reach their target an old warehouse. "Team, lets do this." Fox said to the team. "Yes sir!" The team replied as they disappear form the roof of the building they were standing on. Inside the old warehouse various militiamen wearing black clothes and ALICE Combat Harness with Kalashnikov Rifles. "MOVE IT!" A man shouted as they load crates into cargo trucks when suddenly the lights went out.

Then a all the windows broke and form the roof as the Fox masked ANBU operative rappelled down doing the Australian rappel, armed with two Glock 22 with Surefire X300 weaponlights, extended magazine and olive drab frame, taking aim he open fire with Tactical Training Rounds. All around them all the ANBU operatives Cat and Raven threw smoke grenade into the panic militia then jumps into the smoke taking down many militia before they could fire a single shot.

Ferret then appeared on top of a cargo truck armed with a Ninjato, jumping down he attack the militiaman taking them down. A militiamen was trying to use a phone when a Kunai pierce the phone, when he fell back in panic Tiger appeared and cuffed him.

Inside the leader of the militia was loading a Desert Eagle when Kit appear on his desk, aiming his Desert Eagle he tried to shoot Kit, who used her Ninjato to cut the Desert Eagle in half. The leader drop the lower half as he fell on his back in panic. As he reach for another gun Kit knocked him out with the hilt of her Ninjato and cuffed him.

"ALL CLEAR!" A few hours later the entire warehouse is cleared, all the militiamen are unconscious as the ANBU operatives cuffed them and piled them into a single group. "That's all of them." Kit report to Fox who looked at the scene. "Right, everyone dismissed!" Fox shouted to his team. "SIR!" They shouted then disappear from the warehouse.

Fox and Kit arrive back home, they removed their masked to show that Fox is Alex and Kit is Rachel, they entered their respective rooms to change. They came out wearing their pajamas and went to sleep, unaware that Sector V was inside.

* * *

What do you think?

Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - The Akatsuki's return

* * *

 **What if** ** **Rachel T. McKenzie** , Number 362 has a secret.**

 **She and her family are Naruto Uzumaki's direct ancestor.**

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long, I was on vacation for the New Years and I got the flu at the time I got back.**

* * *

 **Spoiler Alert!: Splinter Cell is not the GKND!**

* * *

Fox watched the old Packard Automotive Plant, The 3,500,000-square-foot plant lays abandon in Detroit, Michigan now the plant has been a haven for graffiti vandals, urban explorers, paintballers and auto scrappers, and much of the wiring and other building material has been scavenged. Despite many years of neglect and abuse, the reinforced concrete structures remain mostly intact and structurally sound. Portions of the upper floors of several small sections in various buildings have collapsed or been partly demolished and lay in ruins in the wake of several aborted attempts at demolition over the years. Right now the place is the sight of an ANBU Operation.

"Target sighted, the meeting is underway. Enemy transport sighted entering the target area." Kit transmitted as Fox watch 6 SUVs enter the plant. Following suit are 6 very expensive cars.

Across the meeting sight Cat and Tiger are on over watch, Cat is using a DSR-50 Sniper Rifle with a integrated recoil compensator and ballistic computer while Tiger is using a Remington RSASS with a integrated recoil compensator and ballistic computer. "We've got visual." Cat replied as she watch the plant.

On the street right across the street are a few vans inside are various ANBU Agents preparing their equipment. "Assault Team ready." On the roof a few ANBU Agent prepare them selves. "Roof Team ready"

"Something is going wrong with the deal!" Kit alerted making Fox look through a damage window. The Mafia leader can be seen talking with the dealers as he raises his arms in frustration.

"It's now or never, GO!" Fox shouted when he saw the Mafia leader walking to his expensive car. Then the vans crashed through the gate as Tiger took out the guards. "Tango down." Tiger commented as he search for more targets.

"Taking out the transports." Cat said as she blew the engines out. The dealers and the Mafia are in panic as they run around finding cover as the ANBU started their assault.

Then a massive explosion was heard as the wall beside the Assault Team was blown in. Then a man in a black cloak with red clouds attack the ANBU.

"Crap! Code Red! Code Red!" Fox shouted as he unseal a Remington R5 with ACOG Scope. Taking aim at the man he waited for the opportunity.

* * *

Inside the battle is turning into a slaughter as the Akatsuki member attack the heavily armed but lightly armored ANBU Agents. The ANBU Agents couldn't get a shot as the man keep slashing them and their weapons.

"Got ya!" An ANBU Agent wearing a bird mask shouted as he emptied an entire magazine for his UMP40 at the man. But the man turn around as stab the poor ANBU Agent with a black longsword which pierce the poor Agent.

Kit who was watching this radioed it in. "Akatsuki is wearing body armor I repeat body armor." Kit radioed in.

Fox finally got the chance and with Kit's information he aim at the head and open fire. He emptied the 30rd magazine as the bullets flew to the Akatsuki member.

The Akatsuki member suddenly turn around and deflect all the 5.56 NATO like a Jedi would do with blaster bolts. The poor ANBU Agents that took positions to attack him was hit by said bullet.

"We need a S-Rank here and NOW!" Kit shouted in panic seeing something from fiction. Kunais and Shurikens are easy cause their slower than bullets. But this guy manage to deflect 30 5.56 NATOs like it's a bunch of Kunais and Shurikens.

"Fox coming in." Fox radioed in as he reseal the R5 and pull out his Ninjato. Then he disappeared with a flaming tornado with the entire Fox company. While Cat and Tiger took a beat on the guy.

* * *

The Akatsuki member was preparing to slash another ANBU Agent when his longsword was shot out of his hand by a . Then a flaming tornado appeared and died down. Fox appeared then Kit and many more ANBU Agents all of them wearing masks of Fox designs.

"Surrender!" Fox barked as the Akatsuki member mull over his choices he can face the Foxes, surrender or retreat. Deciding that survival is more important than valor he disappeared in an explosion.

"FIND HIM!" Fox shouted in anger. "SIR!" Everyone replied as they jump to find a trace. After an hour of searching they reported that the Akatsuki member had disappeared without a trace.

"DAMN IT!" Fox shouted in anger as he kick away a rusted paint bucket. For the entire ANBU unit it's a surprise to see their Cool and Calm commander loosing his cool.

Reaching for his Radio he made one call. "Command, this is Fox, Code Red Dawn." Fox paused as he looked at the carnage. "Code Red Dawn."

* * *

ANBU Headquarters: High Command (HIGHCOM) Facility Bravo-6 (nickname the Hive)

Location: Classified

Inside the most heavily fortified and secure facility on Earth is the Hive, Headquarters of the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (Special Assassination and Tactical Squad). On top it looks like a traditional Japanese Compound but underneath the Compound is a massive bunker reinforced with massive blast plating, anti-EMP armor, four kilometers of Reinforce Concrete and three kilometers of solid rock.

The bunker is equipped with tons of high-tech computers and systems. From the State of the art training room to the massive Armory with every weapon known to mankind. The Hive is a masterpiece of Human engineering.

In the massive Combat Information Center the various technicians operate the massive network until one code overrides everything.

"Roger, Code Red Dawn at Detroit, Michigan." A Radio operator replied as he immediately write it down. Putting his headset away, the Radio Operator ran to the Operational Commander who reads the massage.

* * *

Next Day

ANBU Headquarters: High Command (HIGHCOM) Facility Bravo-6 (nickname the Hive)

Alexander McKenzie aka. ANBU Agent Fox is now standing at attention to the ANBU Commander and the ANBU High Command usually referred to as the Council, they consists of the various Sections of the ANBU. It is split into four commands; the Unified Ground Command, the Unified Naval Command, the Unified Air Command and the Logistic Command. Controlling HIGHCOM and the ANBU Commander is the Security Council a body of senior ANBU figures that is in overall control of the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (Special Assassination and Tactical Squad).

"This is most distressing indeed." The mysterious ANBU Commander in Chief and head of the Security Council only known as Kurama the Nine Tails, wearing a Fox mask and dark orange cloak with it's hood up, muttered as he place his hands where his mouth would be.

"Indeed, with the Akatsuki's appearance trouble will spark in this shadow war." The other member of the Security Council only known as Gyūki the Eight-Tails, wearing a Ox mask and octopus theme cloak with it's hood up, nodded in agreement.

"How should we approach this old threat?" Asked Chōmei the Seven-Tails, wearing a Beetle mask and dark blue cloak with it's hood up, as she look around the Security Council.

"I say we crush it!" Shukaku the One-Tail, wearing a Tanuki mask and desert theme cloak with it's hood up, shouted.

"Now now, we must not rush in without information Shukaku." Saiken the Six-Tails, wearing a slug mask and pure white cloak with it's hood up, interject.

"I agree with Saiken, we need more information." Isobu the Three-Tails, wearing a turtle mask and turtle theme cloak with it's hood up, added with agreement.

"But how?" Son Gokū the Four-Tails, wearing a monkey mask and red cloak with it's hood up, asked.

"I agree with my brother on this." Kokuō the Five-Tails, wearing a monkey mask and horse theme cloak with it's hood up, nodded in agreement.

"But I concur, lets continue what are we suppose to do, listen to Agent Fox's report." Matabi the Two-Tails, wearing a cat mask and blue flame theme cloak with it's hood up, interject.

"I agree. Agent Fox do you have anything to add to his hearing." Kurama asked his possible successor.

"I do, the man doesn't match anything on our database or Interpol, the man looked European and his weapon is a European Longsword, the man is a literal ghost sir." Alex said with a straight face as the battle footage is played on the large screen behind him and the smaller holographic screens on the table.

"I agree with Fox, he doesn't match any face in the database." Matabi agreed with Alex as the Face match has been showing 'No Match Found'.

"For now, the Akatsuki threat will be Investigated by Section 0," Kurama lean on the table and look at Agent Fox. "Agent Fox, you are dismissed." Kurama said with a wave of his hand.

"Yes sir." Alex stood at attention before leaving the dark room.

* * *

"Well how did it go?" Rachel asked her cousin when the thick armored door open.

"Boring." Alex replied as they walk to one of the vending machines.

"So what now?" Rachel asked as Alex bought two sodas.

"We go home, that's what." Alex replied as he gave Rachel one of the Sodas.

"Cool." Rachel grinned as she open her soda.

"Come on, we can catch an Atlas home." Alex grinned as they walk towards the Airfield that is build on property.

"Right." Rachel replied as she threw the can into the garbage can.

"Come on, I'll make my famous cookies while I'm at it." Alex grinned as Rachel cheered.

"Make the Coco special ones please." Rachel said with a pout.

"Sure, sure." Alex laughed as they walk into the underground hanger.

* * *

As the cousins take their flight home, else where in a dark spooky cavern a meeting is underway.

"This is distressing, Cringe shouldn't have join that fight." The mysterious new leader of the Akatsuki said with a tone of disappointment.

"I concur, now the ANBU will be on high alert and our plans for the Revolution will fail." One of the Akatsuki member sighed.

"I agree, now we have to move our operations underground." Another Akatsuki member growled in anger.

"For now we must stay low and hope the ANBU doesn't catch wind of our _'PMC'_ Operations." Another Akatsuki member growled with an emphasis on PMC.

"I agree for now we must stop all mercenary operations immediately, until the heat from the ANBU stop." Another Akatsuki member nodded.

"Good get on it now and as for you Cringe," The new leader of the Akatsuki looked at the bound and gagged Akatsuki member said with a tone of anger. "for exposing our operations to the ANBU your sentence is death!"The new leader of the Akatsuki shouted with a tone of dramatics.

Suddenly Cringe cried out in pain as his body suddenly combust in flames.

* * *

Alex and Rachel are asleep inside the Airbus A400M Atlas as unknown to them their only suspect and lead to the Akatsuki was killed.

* * *

 **Sorry if the chapter is short.**

 **What do you think, do you want to add an OC?**

 **If do so, please read and review!**

 **For more information on the OC please PM me.**


End file.
